Your Secret
by Alex311
Summary: Rick and Michonne have a secret that they do not want to share with anyone. A secret that can change their lives forever. Will they ever be willing to share it or go about their lives like if what they know or did…never happened?


**I do not own anything TWD related at all…nope, nada!**

**Rick and Michonne have a secret that they do not want to share with anyone. A secret that can change their lives forever. Will they ever be willing to share it or go about their lives like if what they know or did…never happened? This is a one shot A/U fanfic with no walkers at all.**

**_0_**

Your Secret…

Rick parks his jeep on the street a block away from the apartment building he is about to enter. He looks around and sees the inhabitants of apartments arriving home from whatever duties they had during the day. It was 6:15 in the evening and Rick still wore his uniform, but did not have his hat, no tie and the first two buttons on his shirt were undone. He had a tired look that showed he had a long day of work and ready to call it quits until the following morning. Regardless of his current state, he had something that he needed to do. He entered the building and went to the fourth floor. He pressed the door bell and waited as he looked down at his boots. The slow, but distinctive sound of someone unlocking the door on the other side brought Rick's gaze up and ready to look at the person.

"Hey." Said Rick with a forced smile as Michonne looked through the small opening of the door she reluctantly allowed.

"Rick, it is only Wednesday. What are you doing here today?" Asked Michonne as she stood not opening the door any further nor did she ask him to enter.

"I know, but I wanted to bring it to you today and…. I wanted to see her." Rick explained as he tilted his head to get a better view of her while flashing a more sincere smile.

Rick searched in his right pant pocket and took out an envelope that had money in it and handed it over to Michonne though the little opening of the door. She reached out and grabbed it slowly. She stared at it for a few seconds and with a deep and loud sigh she opened the door fully while motioning with her free hand for Rick to come in.

"She is asleep. I just got home not too long ago and started to cook something. I would like for her to sleep a little more, or at least until I finish dinner." Michonne said as she placed the envelope on the small kitchen table right next to law books and folders with documents within them. She reside in a very small one bedroom apartment.

"What are you making?" Whispered Rick as he slowly opened the door to the bedroom Michonne shared with the two month old baby.

"Rick, you could have brought me Jade's money on Friday, what do you want?" Questioned Michonne with her arms folded and visibly bothered.

Rick nodded as he looked from the door and watched his baby daughter sleeping peacefully in her pink basinet. He raised his head and saw how small the room was for one person, but even more incapable to provide what was needed to keep two people comfortable.

Michonne moved to Atlanta to attend the local University to complete her law degree. She was a very self-sufficient woman that worked nights as a waitress and attended college in the mornings. It was one night that a young sheriff's deputy entered the restaurant where she worked. He was escorting a prisoner from his small town to Atlanta and stopped at the restaurant with his partner Shane to get a quick bite to eat before heading back. The waitress that served them was Michonne. Shane flirted, but Michonne was strictly focused on doing her job. Actually, Shane flirted with all the waitresses that night. When they were ready to leave Shane went to get the car and Rick noticed that he forgot to leave a tip. He walked back to his table and saw the young waitress picking up the plates and remains in order to prepare the table for next customers. She appeared to be far in thought.

"Hey, I forgot to leave this, sorry." Said Rick as he placed the money on the table next to her, gaining her attention.

"Oh, it's fine… And thank you." Michonne said with a warm smile accompanied with a tired look as she had been on her feet for most of her shift. As simple and tired the smile was it was very pretty to Rick and contagious. He returned the smile with a genuine one . He tiled his head and was about to say something when he heard the car horn on and off rapidly one after the other as his partner grew impatient in the parking lot. Rick bid a quick farewell and walked out.

Rick thought frequently about the waitress with the pretty smile and something he couldn't explain wanted him to return to the restaurant. He tried to forget her and go about his life, but he couldn't and his desire or curiosity to see her again overruled any reasonable thoughts against the matter. Rick returned a couple of weeks later by himself and that is when their conversations began, well briefly at first. They spoke about simple things at the beginning. It was at first during her work hours as she served him dinner, coffee or desert which started as a weekly visit and grew to an every other day drive to the city. Later, Rick commenced to appear during closing hours to meet with her to go to a 24 hours diner and talk about their day or struggles with their current significant others. Rick would complaint about his girlfriend Lori and Michonne would talk about her latest argument with her boyfriend Mike. Rick and Michonne became best friends and confidants. At first meeting, they appeared to be from two different worlds, the small town young deputy and the young law student from the city, but as their friendship grew, theyfound parallels within their different lives and experiences. At first, their relationship was mostly platonic with the occasional flirting here and there, but nothing more since they were in their own relationships and wanted to be fully committed to their partners. Regardless of how they tried to keep their friendship within appropriate boundaries, they were not able to foresee what was about to unfold next…

One night, Michonne called Rick to see if he wanted to celebrate that she past her final classes and was preparing to take the Bar exam. It was a huge accomplishment for Michonne who worked so hard on her own. It so happened that Rick had another argument with his fiancée Lori and needed something to uplift his spirits. They went out dancing and drinking. Rick drank a lot that night, which was strange for him, since he didn't drink much. Neither of them were more than occasional social drinkers, but they found themselves letting loose for different reasons. Michonne was finally feeling free from many years of academic dedication and celebrating her liberty with her best friend Rick, being with him was just was the icing on her euphoric cake. Rick wanted to drown his sorrows away concerning his rocky relationship with Lori and being with Michonne just made him feel unbelievably good.

They celebrated through the night and when morning came Rick slowly opened his eyes to a hazy vision of a room that was unfamiliar to him. He felt the impact of the night festivities in the form of a strong and piercing head ache. As Rick tried to prop himself up from where he laid he noticed that he was not clothed, he was not in his bed and someone moved slightly next to him. The person was covered with a sheet. Rick slowly pulled the cover down to see that it was a sleeping Michonne. Rick was shocked and could not remember how they arrived there or what had happened. Rick sat up quickly and with the movement of his body, it was enough to wake Michonne from her comfortable deep slumber. When she saw that she was also naked and a shocked naked Rick was sitting up next to her on her bed, her body language mirrored Rick's response to the same discovery of their current situation. Very, very awkward to say the least…

There was a lot of guilt, shame and strange feelings that both struggled with after their unplanned encounter. It also led to some distancing that both decided was the best approach. They knew that their relationship would have to change, which meant they couldn't be as close as they once were, but they also missed each other greatly. They did not tell their partners about what happened, they actually never told anybody and kept it as their secret. It was somewhat easy, or at least they thought it would be, as they lived far from each other, but their thoughts and feelings kept what happened very real. It was approximately six weeks later that Michonne knew something with her was different. She hesitated as much as she could, but being as conscious of her body as she was she could tell that the changes were not in her mind and that she needed to confront what was happening. Her fears were confirmed with a simple pregnancy test. All it took was that night to change her life forever. There were many thoughts and ideas on how to proceed. She just started her journey towards developing her career. She knew that Mike would most likely not continue to be her "boyfriend" if she was carrying another man's child. And she thought about Rick. That dreadful moment, what would he say, feel, everything?

Michonne waited for Rick to meet her at a local park. She did not explain what she wanted to talk about. She just told him that it was important. She sat on a bench as her thoughts wandered. She knew that decisions had to be made and wanted to give Rick a chance to be part of them. It was a nice Spring afternoon and the children began to fill the park with their presence and laughter. Michonne wondered if meeting at a park was the best idea, but she also rationalized that meeting at a location not as closed in as her apartment or some sort of eatery would probably help her and Rick feel better once she tells him the news. She thought that perhaps the cool outside air could assist in some strange way when the news is told. Michonne crossed her arms as a light breeze came through the trees at her direction. She was lost in thought when she heard him approach.

"Hey." Rick said as he walked over to where she sat with a slight smile.

"Hey, yourself." Michonne replied with a similar smile. She turned to sit facing where he sat next to her on the bench. There was an awkward silence between them despite the sounds coming from the surround activities.

"So, you wanted to talk? It has been a while." Rick said as he looked down and shook his head slightly. "I really missed you." Rick suddenly said without warning and looked Michonne straight into her brown eyes.

"I know, I miss you too." Michonne countered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Listen, after what happened, things did get kind of weird, but everything is much weirder when you're not in my life. I need…" Rick was not allowed to finish.

"Rick, I'm pregnant!" The words that came out of Michonne's mouth caught him off guard and appeared to echo despite that she just said it once.

"You're…What…What does that…mean?" Rick stammered as he looked down at the ground with shock. There were so many thoughts running through his mind. What happened that one night had a major consequence that can change his life forever and everyone he knows, especially his engagement to Lori and his relationship with Michonne. What happened that night was never spoken between them and never shared with anyone. It was a secret; it was his secret; their secret, that they needed to keep.

"I know this is a lot to process right now, but there are many decisions that need to be made." Michonne assumed as she looked away, but her eyes could not lose sight of the laughing children running around. There was a secret that Michonne struggled with and that is that she began to have feelings for Rick and there was a moment when she discovered that she was expecting, that perhaps she and Rick can try to form a true relationship, but she did not know what he wanted.

"Michonne, I can't…Not like this. What about our lives, careers…Lori?" Rick shared while placing his hand on his forehead and then pinching the bridge of his nose.

They both sat there for a little while longer, but an arrangement was not decided on that day. Some time passed since they spoke, but Michonne chose to go along with the pregnancy anyway. She knew it may not have been the best decision, especially considering that she just started her career. The career that she sacrificed so much for. But, something that day lingered in her mind and even in her heart. First she assumed it could have been the laughter of the children in the park, then she thought it was because of her gradually growing anger towards Rick's response to the news, but later she came to the realization that it was all of the above including that she was carrying the child of the man she truly loved.

Rick wasn't completely in agreement with the decision, but decided to provide the financial support needed, but not share his secret with his loved ones, especially Lori. It was a weird arrangement, but nonetheless, it was something agreed upon by both. Once the baby was born, Rick would bring the money Friday afternoons and tried to continue his life, but it was something that became harder than they first thought it would be and emotionally draining for both.

XXXXXXX

Present day….

"Rick, you could have sent the money…It's late and I just got home not too long ago. I'm tired and hungry and I know you have other things to do." Said Michonne as she walked towards the kitchen, which was only a few steps away in the small apartment.

Rick looked into the room and watched the infant sleeping peaceful. He looked down and slowly backed away as he closed the door. He looked towards Michonne that was at the kitchen counter cutting carrots and boiling water. He slowly approached. "She's beautiful…just like you."

Michonne stopped for a few seconds, but shrugged off what Rick said and continued doing her culinary duties as if she never heard him. Rick was not deterred by her reaction and got even closer. He was right behind her right ear to make sure she heard everything he wanted to say.

"Michonne, I miss you…every day, every moment and…" Michonne turned suddenly to say something, perhaps to ask him to leave once again, but she met with his lips that proceeded to be a lingering kiss filled with passion and desire.

Rick gripped Michonne by the waist with his strong hands and hoisted her on the kitchen table. The kiss did not part, but became more intense as it advanced into a full battle between their tongues. Rick's hands lingered for a few seconds supporting Michonne's back as they kissed, but soon, they began to venture other parts of her toned body. Their kissing subsided momentarily as Rick commenced to unbutton Michonne's turquoise blouse. He removed the blouse with haste once her beautifully shaped breasts in her lace bra were exposed. Then he slowly lifted his head and stared into Michonne's eyes. Rick looked at her with the same gaze of lustful desire that he received from Michonne own glare. Their mouths were linked once again as they both proceeded to remove their clothing which appeared to be hated burdens as each item was lanced to any direction of the room without care. Rick kissed Michonne passionately on her beautifully shaped lips then kissed her on her neck where his kisses advanced into gentle bites exemplifying his desire and longing. Michonne moaned with pleasure and the moaning intensified when she felt Rick's hand find its way to her welcoming warm center. Michonne's head flopped back as the ecstasy that arose from between her beautifully toned legs extended throughout her whole existence. Rick skillfully pulled Michonne's panties from under her grey skirt and proceeded to pleasure her with soft massages that quickly became harder and faster with every pleasing noise that came from Michonne's mouth. Rick picked Michonne up once more, but to place her gently on the couch. Once she was in a laying position, Rick unbuttoned his belt and continued to hungrily kiss Michonne like if tomorrow did not exist and he was the only one that knew it.

"I miss you so much… I can't be like this any more… I can't." Rick whispered between heavy breathing that became even heavier when his extremely hardened manhood found it's way into her beautiful warm and soaked center. They both groaned and smiled simultaneously, having experienced a pleasure that they have wanted for a very long time. They could not recall their first actual sexual encounter as they were drunk out of their minds, but now, every feeling, every thrust, every moan was shared and recorded in their minds and perhaps even in their hearts.

Rick continued to thrusts in and out with a combination of intensity, but gentleness as he held Michonne tight with his arms and his kiss. The wonderful anticipated moment arrived when both simultaneously reached a complete exhilarating climax. Rick rested a moment before pulling out of her and just stared at her eyes as she laid beneath his sweaty body. There was nothing said, but that was the problem for Michonne. She was tired of it all being a secret. Michonne began to push Rick off so she could get her clothes and fix herself. Rick followed as well.

"I am… I am tired of this shit! I am tired of being your damn secret! And that little girl deserves better than that!" Michonne exclaimed as she dressed with intensity in her body language, she did not look at Rick. Rick fixed his clothes, clenched his jaw and didn't say anything.

"I know we screwed up… But did you ever think may be we should have been together? We might seem different, but we are actually more alike than we think. Oh, yeah, for your information, I don't give a shit that you're a deputy from a small town. I never did!" Michonne finally turned to Rick. "Rick, you're not my secret anymore. I told everyone who's Jade's father. I don't want her to grow up in lies, shame, guilt… stupid bullshit secrets. You're not my secret anymore, you're my truth. I don't mind admitting that it even took me a long time to accept that for myself… I don't know how long I and your daughter will be your secret, but until then… I don't think you should come back here.

Michonne turned from looking at Rick and went to the kitchen where the water was boiling hot and ready to receive the ingredients to continue cooking her dinner. Rick followed Michonne's movements with his piercing blue eyes, nodded and walked towards the door. He unlocked it, turned the knob and slightly opened it.

"I broke off the engagement… You're… Well, you and my daughter are not my secret anymore. I told my mother, brother, Shane… Lori. Hell, I even told the local priest in town." Rick made a slight sigh while still holding on to the doorknob. "I can't live like this anymore. I miss you… I love you and Jade." Rick opened the door wider to exit.

"I… I'm making enough for two… would you like to stay?" Michonned asked as she looked down on the kitchen counter with tears forming in her eyes.

Rick remained in silence for a few seconds. "I would if you'll have me." Rick responded.

"We will…" Michonne responded as she proceeded to cook.

Rick smiled, closed the door and locked it from the inside.

_0_

**Oh those two crazy kids… I just love Rick and Michonne in any scenario! **

**I got some inspiration from a couple of dear loved ones of mine who were in similar predicaments. Always looking for someone "perfect" but failing to notice that the "perfect person" was always in their lives. They finally accepted that a perfect person has never existed but finding someone that is perfect for you, your life and makes you feel complete in many ways (despite having a so many flaws like we all do) is all that will ever matter. **

**Well, this is my first attempt at a sexier Richonne fic, what do you guys think? Biting my nails with anticipation to your response! LOL**

**Many hugs, Alex **


End file.
